


I Love You

by TheSunnyHero



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunnyHero/pseuds/TheSunnyHero
Summary: It's not trueTell me I've been lied toCrying isn't like youOh-oh-ohWhat the hell did I do?Never been the type toLet someone see right throughOh-oh-oh





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Love You- Billie Eilish

_It's not true_

_Tell me I've been lied to_

_Crying isn't like you_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_What the hell did I do?_

_Never been the type to_

_Let someone see right through_

_Oh-oh-oh_

 

This was a mistake.

He must have misheard you.

You didn’t say... he couldn’t even bring himself to say it much less think about those three words. Three words that should never be told to him.

He could only stare in surprise and confusion before his face twisted into a pained expression he doubled over, one hand over his mouth as his other clutched his chest. Slowly raising his head, he looked you in the eyes only for him to feel his gut twist at seeing your tear stained face, he couldn’t bear looking at you, being near you after what you said.

So he disappeared. Into the shadows leading him somewhere, anywhere but where you were. He had to clear his head and he didn’t want to lash out at you for something you had no control over.

 

_Maybe won't you take it back_

_Say you were tryna make me laugh_

_And nothing has to change today_

_You didn't mean to say "I love you"_

_I love you and I don't want to_

_Oh-oh-oh_

 

He just wanted the pain to stop but it wouldn’t, he didn’t know why he felt this, much less how to stop it. Usually it was you who helped him when this would happen but you were the cause of this pain.

Biting down on his lip, his brows furrowed together as he argued with himself. Should he go back? Or should he just suffer keeping it to himself? After all, he’s always been alone suffering trying to control the agony, but this has been the first time since meeting you that he’s been without you by his side to comfort him. Even if he kept telling you he didn’t need it, you always stayed by his side.

Screwing his eyelids shut, he let out a heavy sigh slamming his head against a building's wall. Finally deciding to come back to you, even if it meant having to face you again and the three words you told him. Hopefully he could just ignore it, maybe that would lessen the suffering.

 

_Up all night on another red eye_

_I wish we never learned to fly_

_I-I-I_

_Maybe we should just try_

_To tell ourselves a good lie_

_I didn't mean to make you cry_

_I-I-I_

 

Vanitas let out a sigh as he invited himself into your home, scanning the area for your small form his eyes landed on your curled up form on the couch. Walking closer to you he felt his heart clench uncomfortably as he finally reached you. Hesitantly, he pushed some of your hair away from your face, seeing your red puffy eyes and the tear stains had another wave of guilt hit him.

Vanitas let out a soft apology as he caressed your face.

 

_Maybe won't you take it back_

_Say you were tryna make me laugh_

_And nothing has to change today_

_You didn't mean to say "I love you"_

_I love you and I don't want to_

_Oh-oh-oh_

 

Letting out a small groan you winced at the sunlight pouring into your bedroom… wait… bedroom? Shooting up from the bed, you looked around frantically, the last thing you remembered was waiting for Vanitas in the living room trying to calm down from his sudden exit but why did he leave? Pressing a hand against your head, your eyes slowly widened with realization.

Ah, that’s right, you let it slip. Even if you expected him to react like that, it still hurt. Still, you had to find him you couldn’t let him stay out there all alone quickly getting out of bed you paused for a bit.

“Why am I in my room? I thought I fell asleep in the living room?” Confused as to why the room you were in changed, you never noticed the other person in the room.

“That’s because I carried you here idiot” Blinking, you slowly turned to look at the source of the voice, letting out a whisper “Vanitas.” before running straight towards his chest and wrapping your arms around him leaving him in shock.

 

_The smile that you gave me_

_Even when you felt like dying_

 

Vanitas looked down at your form and slowly lowered his hands to rest at your hips awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Slowly lifting your head, he noticed the tears running down your face as you forced a smile, trying to make everything seem okay.

For some reason that smile you gave him made his heart clench horribly.

“Stop that,” he hissed out.

Your smile faltered as you looked up at him in confusion.

“Stop acting as if everything is okay because it’s not, I… I’m sorry I left you alone that I just left like that I’m not used to _it_ to _you._ ” he looked to the side and hoped he wouldn’t have to repeat what he said cause wow was he was embarrassed.

“Ah, no it’s my fault I shouldn’t have said anything like that I was just being an idiot again.” Letting go of him you looked down at the floor ashamed at the thought, it was selfish thinking he would love you too.

Vanitas let out a groan gripping onto your hand and pulling you close to him, wrapping an arm around your waist as he grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him, quickly leaning down he pressed his lips against yours as you let out a small squeal at the sudden kiss.

Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against yours finally saying those three words back,

“I love you”

 

_We fall apart as it gets dark_

_I'm in your arms in Central Park_

_There's nothing you could do or say_

_I can't escape the way, I love you_

_I don't want to, but I love you_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_


End file.
